


A Little L'Oreal Goes A Long Way

by TwistedPeppermint



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedPeppermint/pseuds/TwistedPeppermint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Tommy finally snap on eachother. Will it make or break them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little L'Oreal Goes A Long Way

_**Adam** _

           Adam had to cancel two shows already because of the virus they were all catching. Adam felt so bad and fans raging on Twitter didn't help. He leaned back on the couch with an angry sigh as he shoved the laptop away. Overall it was a bad week. First Monte gets sick, then Sutan then Tommy and until just yesterday even Adam had been coughing up hell and high water. Now it had spread to most of the crew but they had said tonight they had to do a show so they would take it slow. Now he was yelling at Tommy about how he couldn't sit still for two seconds at an interview and even when Tommy apologized he kept on nagging because he still didn't feel good but apparently Tommy wasn't in the mood. Tommy glared at him leaning on the wall and running a hand through his hair. “Then why bring me with? I just sat there while you talked and only played the guitar for two songs." Adam felt kind of hurt by that. He always brought Tommy with him to interviews. It made him feel safe and it made it easier to talk to the crowds of staring people knowing Tommy was at his side and had his back if he got stuck. “Fine stay here next time” Adam snapped and turned to leave. “Don’t need you distracting me and blabbing your mouth when you answer questions." Tommy scoffed obviously done with Adam’s attitude.

          “You know what Lambert, go kiss one of your groupies next time we do 'Fever'” He spoke quietly and grabbed the door handle, but Adam grabbed his arm. “Were not done” Adam growled clearly annoyed. Tommy yanked on his arm and glared back. “Let go Adam. I’m not kidding." Adam waited till Tommy pulled with all his weight and let him go so he fell on his ass. “Maybe I’ll just find myself a new bass player. One who doesn't let me bend him over the stage. You know you play straight really well until your up there Tommy." Adam had no idea where it came from but Tommy was up in a flash and shoved him in anger which Tommy never did. “Fine go on find a new bass player who can deal with your shit, play your crappy songs and still kiss you without gagging fag." Tommy hadn't really just said that right? Adam knew he shouldn't have been mad. He should have let it go and let Tommy leave to simmer and cool down. They may have been able to talk it out, but he didn't let it go didn't even give Tommy the chance to turn around. He cocked his hand to the side and backhanded Tommy so hard he hit the metal fridge and crumbled.

Tommy  


            To say he was in shock was an understatement. He stared at Adam with wide eyes as he touched the burning side of his face. Adam looked just as surprised as he did and even a little scared. Adam knew he had gotten beat up a lot as a kid…how afraid he was of getting hit…and yet he still…”Tommy” Adam said slowly putting his hands up. “I’m so….” Tommy didn't let him finish as he reached for the door narrowly escaping Adam’s lunge and whipped out of the tour bus. He was down the steps and started running to his car hearing Adam yell his name. No Tommy wouldn't turn around. He fumbled for his keys and heard footsteps behind him as he slipped in the front seat. “Dammit Tommy wait” Adam said coming up to the door and keeping Tommy from closing it. Tommy ignored him and almost got the key in the ignition before Adam was dragging him form the front seat. “No” Tommy yelled kicking around as Adam lifted him off the ground as he flailed. “Fuck you Lambert you don’t get to drag me around with you like you've got me on a leash and just expect me to take it and then say shit like that."

           Adam grunted when Tommy landed a good one on his nuts before he just put Tommy over his shoulder, closed the car door and locked it with the confiscated keys and walked back to the bus. Adam dropped him on the steps and grabbed his shoulders holding him down as Tommy squirmed and shouted. “TOMMY." Tommy stared at him and shrank back and under Adam more. He didn't like getting yelled at by people especially Adam. “I’m sorry I didn't mean it” He said quietly. “I didn't mean any of it I could never even think of replacing you." Tommy takes a moment to compose himself and nudges at Adam so he lets up. “….I didn't mean to call you a fag." Adam sighed and sat back looking at Tommy’s face before looking down. “I didn't ….I’m sorry I hit you." Tommy looks at the ground as well not sure how to handle this so he shrugs. “I understand let’s just…get ready for tonight’s show." Adam looks surprised before he smiles. This is why he likes Tommy so much. He’s the definition of a best friend.

           That night Tommy hides the bruise with some L’Oreal concealer and a shit ton of glitter. They play through the night awesomely. Fever comes along and Tommy legs Adam grab him let’s Adam kiss him though Adam makes it gentle before he presses down hard. This isn't for Tommy and Tommy knows it. It’s so Adam can feel better. The crowd roars and when the lights go out Adam hugs him close to him and puts a head on his shoulder. Even if he lost fame and fortune he’d never loose Tommy and that meant everything to him.


End file.
